Ícaro y el sol
by Rebecca la viajera
Summary: ¿Conocen en mito de Ícaro y el sol? La cosa se remonta allá en la Grecia antigua, antes del siglo V a.c. Ahí Armin se encuentra atrapado entre muros muy diferentes, y tendrá que valerse de su ingenio para conseguir su mayor objetivo, algo que lo persigue desde sus vidas pasadas y que perseguirá a las siguientes: [volver a] Ver el mar.


Para escribir este One-shot me basé en el mito de Ícaro y Dédalo.  
Los personajes (dos) son de Shingeki no Kyojin.  
Y la cosa ha salido de la galera como regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado) para mi querida amiga Janet cab.

* * *

Introducción:

Armin Arlert, hijo de Dédalo. Atrapado entre altas paredes de grueso y pesado hormigón. Muros que parecen hechos por la propia mano de un dios, imponentes y abrumadores  
Todas las mañanas ve el cielo con la esperanza de volver a su dulce Atenas.  
Deseando pisar otra vez Creta. Anhelando el roce de las olas, el impacto del agua salada contra sus piernas.  
Todo eso parecía imposible, el regreso no era más que una incertidumbre, hasta que Dédalo fabricó las alas.

* * *

"Mi anhelo no está, mi anhelo se fue detrás de ti por la avenida."

-Jorge Drexler, Universos paralelos.

* * *

Ya no recuerda los días de la semana, las horas pasan desdibujándose. La única referencia que tienen del paso del tiempo es el sol. Armin está comenzando a generar un vínculo estrecho con el sol, orando al dios Apolo todas las mañanas y quemando ofrendas al atardecer.  
Su padre ha perdido el gusto por la vida, las ojeras le ensombrecen el rostro y por más que su hijo intente animarlo no hay nada que le quite el peso que lleva sobre los hombros.  
Dedalo amanece con la imagen del asesinato provocado, su sobrino muerto por su culpa. La culpa que le pesa y las palabras que no brotan desde lo más profundo. El hombre ha envejecido más años en esos meses que en toda su vida y no es capaz de decirle la verdad a su hijo.

Esa mañana todo parece igual, atrapados entre paredes altas como un batallón de espartanos apilados.  
Armin abre los ojos apenas los rayos del astro rey le rozan las mejillas, se levanta de la pila de heno que utiliza como colchón y rodea uno de los muros hasta dar con una pequeña grieta entre las piedras del suelo que filtra algo de agua desde una napa no tan profunda, moja su rostro y bebe todo lo que puede juntar con el cuenco formado por sus manos. Su padre murmura entre sueños, rodeandose las costillas con los brazos y respirando superficialmente, Armin lo cubre con un manto desgastado, el único recuerdo que tiene de su difunta madre, y luego se sienta a revisar los papeles que el hombre ha llenado de garabatos en días anteriores.

Entre lagañas y bostezos, distingue el boceto de un prototipo de ala muy similar a las de los cisnes. Muy similar a las de los gorriones que les comen los pobres restos de cereales que conservan como fuente de alimento. Alcanza a leer en la letra de su padre palabras sueltas como "plumas", "cera"y "hueso". Y es en ese momento cuando algo en su interior se enciende.

Aferrándose a los desgastados papeles sacude a su padre, con la mano que le queda libre. Dédalo se despierta alterado, gritando insultos en un griego tan antiguo como lo son los ríos.

—Hijo mío ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te trae con tanta prisa? Aún no has encendido la leña, ni lavado la cuchilla. Ni siquiera te he oído orar a los dioses por nuestra salvación ¿Que te lleva tan agitado que no puedes hincar cuerpo a tierra en nombre de las divinidades?

A lo que Armin, con una mano en el corazón y otra en los papeles, habló.

—Padre querido, que velas por nuestro futuro y ansías respuestas más que ningún otro. He leído con dedicación los planos que tanto te ha costado graficar y se que esta es la respuesta. Nuestra vía de escape, el final de la condena. Construiremos estas alas y saldremos del laberinto.

— Armin, cuando naciste tu madre deseo que te convirtieras en un héroe, que pudieras defender el nombre de este maltrecho inventor. Mi existencia no ha traído más que desgracias a esta familia de la que solo quedamos dos. Esas ideas mías no hacen más que acercar a Tánatos a nuestras almas.

—No oigo más que mentiras brotar desde tus labios, tengo en nuestras manos la respuesta a nuestros problemas y no haces más que divagar sobre deseos que se han perdido allá en Creta. Allá en Creta donde nos esperan nuestros amigos, donde nos recibiran entre vítores y brillantes copas de vino serás acercadas a nosotros. Allá en Creta donde Jean me espera, con mi escudo y mi espada. Allá en Creta donde los toros no acechan.

—Se que extrañas a tu compañero de armas, pero allá afuera no nos espera más que la muerte.

—Prefiero morir libre que padecer encerrado.

Y dicho esto Armin, con sus cabellos dorados resplandecientes bajo los rayos del sol, se puso manos a la obra.

Parecieron meses, pero no fueron más que días, lo que se demoró en construir las alas. Apenas estuvieron terminadas, el chico se las colocó.  
Grandes como una oveja y brillantes como el agua donde se reflejó narciso, los gorriones se acercaban a admirarlas como si el que las portaba fuera un semidios.

Dédalo lo observaba receloso desde un rincón del cubículo, bordando con desgana los últimos detalles del armazón que su hijo llevaría al momento de volar.

—Si no funciona los dioses me castigarán.

—Padre, a los dioses no les importa nuestro paradero. No hemos hecho nada para merecernos sus favores o sus desgracias. Salve Apolo y salve Helios, los únicos que nos han mantenido con la mente clara iluminando nuestro sufrir.

Llegó el momento de volar y ambos se colocaron sus respectivo par de alas. Compartieron un larga mirada y comenzaron a correr.  
Alzaron vuelo, surcaron el cielo y pasaron el laberinto que tanto los había retenido.  
Armin soltó un grito de júbilo y aprovechó una corriente para acercarse más al sol. Susurró agradecimientos desde lo más profundo de su ser, sintiendo la calma inundar su cuerpo.

Dédalo, entre murmullos y penas, no hizo más que descender en picada hacia el mar. Y antes de que su hijo pudiera notarlo, el inventor terminó ahogado a los brazos de nereidas(1) juguetonas.

Armin, hijo de Dédalo, pisó Creta por primera vez luego de tres años de encierro y la encontró igual desde su partida.  
Recorrió las callejuelas, atravesó el ágora y golpeó con los nudillos la entrada de la casa de los Kirschtein.  
Sentía algo muy pesado en el pecho, pero nada similar a la culpa que atormentaba a su padre.

—Padre, espero que sepas cuidar de tu alma. Que Tánatos no haya hecho más que recibirte como a un viejo amigo, y que tus penas se hayan acabado al momento de hundirte en el reino de Poseidón. Yo seguiré el destino que nos dioses tienen escrito para mí, que no era ese tormentoso encierro bajo la feroz mirada de Minos(2).

La puerta de los Kirschtein se abrió y el mar rugió a lo lejos.

Armin sonrió al reconocer los ojos almendra de su compañero de armas.

—Jean…

—Armin, te creía muerto.

Sin más que decir los dos se fundieron en un abrazo, que podría haber sido eterno sin embargo una luz divina los envolvió y tuvieron que separarse.  
Apolo, en la forma de un niño pequeño, se acercó a ellos comiendo una manzana.

—Joven Ícaro, te has librado de tu destino. Eres libre.

Jean miró a su amigo con extrañeza. Notó el paso de los años en su cuerpo, el sorprendente largo de sus cabellos dorados como la manzana de la discordia y sintió que ya había vivido eso.

—Disculpame pequeño, mi nombre el Armin.

—No Armin, ese no es tu nombre. Así como este no era tu destino, pero cambiaste la historia abandonando al sol que brillaba sobre el laberinto que tu padre, Dédalo, construyó. Todo por volver a ver a este Cretense insulso. Los dioses lo hemos debatido y dejaremos que sigas con tu camino si prometes no volver a Atenas.

Armin vió en los ojos de aquel chiquillo algo que le resultó extremadamente familiar, y se dio cuenta de que todas las ofrendas hechas en sus mañanas de vigília no habían sido en vano.

Los gorriones que lo habían seguido desde el laberinto trinaron con euforia y Jean le palmeó la espalda mientras observaban al niño desaparecer con un fuerte destello.

—Bien Armin, ahora eres libre. ¿Que vas a hacer con tu libertad, hijo de Dédalo?

—Voy a visitar el mar.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

1)Nereidas: ninfas acuaticas / sirenas

2) Minos: Rey de Creta quien mandó a construir el laberinto.

 **U** n review con amor y sin la ira de los dioses ¿Si?


End file.
